The boss My best enemy
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends but now they hate each other and Edward is about to become Bella's boss. Bella misses Edward and she doesn't understand why he ignores her, can she figure it out before she has to work for him? One Shot. Mini lemon. Flashbacks. Happy Ending promised! Review pleaseee? : Goldenchainsxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I have myself a new laptop (A Mac! *insert squeal here*) which means I can now write again :D **

**However I don't have the motivation to write one of my existing stories at the moment so I thought I'd write a little one shot to get myself back into the writing mode! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this :) I feel like my writing style is a little different in this one shot but maybe that's just me? Oh and the other good news is I am finally old enough to read my own M rated stories! Woooo -Does a happy dance-**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, onwards and upwards! **

* * *

**The Boss; My best enemy **

I grumpily rolled over in bed to slam the snooze button on my alarm clock; I did not want to get up today. Well, I didn't want to get up most mornings but today I had a genuine reason. My reason being the fact that today is the day my archenemy becomes my boss. I roll over onto my stomach and bury my head in my pillow as my memories of Edward Cullen come crashing through my mind, as hard as I tried the barrier that I had set up against them came caving in and the familiar pain flowed through my body. I hadn't always been enemies with Edward Cullen, we were once best of friends.

"_Bella!" Edward called, running towards me with a tulip in his hand. I smiled sadly back at him with tears running down my face. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me against him, he was twelve, two years older than myself. I returned Edward's hug and cried against his shoulder, making his suit jacket wet with my salty tears but he didn't mind. Today was my mother's funeral, she had been killed in a car crash. _

_It wasn't until much later on in my life that I discovered the circumstances around my mother's death, she had had an argument between herself and her partner Phil. My mother had always been a wild spirit, hard to tame, she had had an affair with her tennis coach and Phil had found out. He'd chased after her in the car, causing her to hit the gas and hit a wall at 100mph. I had discovered the truth regarding my mother's death when I was sixteen and since that day I vowed never to be like my mother. I would be my own person and do my best to succeed in what ever I do, I won't let anything deter me. _

_Edward had been there to hold my hand the day of the funeral, he had brought a tulip with him for me to lay on my mother's grave, he had remembered that they were her favorites. Edward and myself had been best friends since birth; our mothers had been at school together and had become good friends, despite being complete opposites Renee and Esmee had bonded over their love of literature, something I had inherited from my mother. _

_Edward had been a completely different person as we were growing up together, he had been kind and thoughtful towards me. We used to spend every afternoon together after school, we'd play in his tree house together, he'd been very compliant and had played tea parties with me however in return we had played together in his fort making mud pies. _

I reluctantly pulled the duvet off of myself and sat up to stretch, I couldn't ignore today. Edward's father Carlisle had gallantly given me a job at his company after I had graduated from university with a degree in literature. My father is sick and needs me close by incase he has a turn therefore I had to return to Forks where I had no luck in getting a job until Carlisle had offered me the position of his Personal Assistant. Accepting the job had been the worst mistake of my life, after five years of working for Carlisle he has decided to retire and therefore allow his youngest son to take over his business. His youngest son being the one and only Edward Cullen. The other Cullen heirs were too busy running their own empires to take over their father's publishing company however Edward had been content to live off of his parents money to create his lavish playboy lifestyle. I think Carlisle has decided to retire in order to give Edward some responsibility however I do with he had thought of another way, possibly one that didn't involve me being Personal Assistant to Edward Pig Head Cullen.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and decided to wear my tight fitting black dress that Alice had given me from her fashion line, I paired the dress with my usual work shoes, they were plain black heels. I looked in the mirror to see I had huge bags under my eyes and my face looked gaunt, the stress of looking after my father was taking its toll on me. Usually I would feel happy about going to work, it gave me a break from caring for my father however today was not a work day that I was looking forward to. Despite having once been best friends with Edward things had gone rapidly downhill between us when we were in our teens.

I climbed into my battered truck and waved goodbye to my father who was watching me out of the kitchen window, a nurse tending to him. I was thankful for Sue, the nurse, she helped out whilst I was at work and occasionally came round of a weekend if I had to run some errands she was the closest thing to a friend I had in this town. I hadn't made any friends in high school, mostly due to Edward's girlfriend at the time, Tanya Bitch Denali.

_I sat behind the science block with my head in my hands, tears pouring down my cheeks, I was fourteen years old and completely alone in the world. Edward had ignored me when I started high school, in school we acted as if we didn't know each other however every evening I still went over to the Cullen's until my father returned home from his shift at work. Edward had always been fine with me once we were away from school, he'd become his old self. This changed when Edward got his first girlfriend, Tanya, she was the most popular girl in the school and she was the biggest bitch. Edward began to ignore me at the Cullen's and spent his time at Tanya's house. On the few occasions he and Tanya were at the Cullen's at the same time as me he was horrible towards me. _

"_Bella?" Alice called, skipping into the living room where I was sat facing the television with Emmett, despite being eighteen he was still happy to play video games with me. _

"_Hey Ali, what's up?" I called back, glaring at Emmett for taking the opportunity to kill me on the game we were playing, he has no morals, everybody knows you allow girls to win! _

"_Do you want to go shopping?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Alice was Edward's older twin, we had never been best friends like myself and Edward because we didn't share the same interests however lately we had become closer with Edward's frequent absence. _

"_Oh yes Bella, lets go shopping! You could really do with buying something other than rags." The sickly sweet voice of Tanya Denali filled my ears as she walked into the living room, closely follow by Edward. My eyes filled with tears at the humiliation and I chanced a glance at Edward, his eyes were fixed firmly on the ground, he was siding with his bitch of a girlfriend. I wasn't humiliated at what Tanya had said to me, I was humiliated over the fact that my best friend had allowed his girlfriend so speak to me like that. I guess we were no longer best friends. _

"_Edward I suggest you get your skank of a girlfriend out of this house before she needs another nose job." Emmett replied, standing up to face Tanya. He was intimidating to say the least. Edward didn't reply, nor did he look up from the floor, he did however take a hold of Tanya's hand and lead her out of the room. _

'_Thanks Em." I replied smiling up at him, he scooped me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder whilst I was squealing. _

"_Put me down Em!" I cried giggling at he started tickling me. He eventually put me down on the sofa next to Alice who was bouncing up and down in excitement. _

_I glared up at Emmett as he stood facing myself and Alice, his phone beeped loudly in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and a sweet smile slowly spread across his face. _

"_Do you two fancy meeting my new girlfriend? We're going to grab some dinner at the restaurant in town." He asked, putting his phone back in his pocket. _

_I turned to smile at Alice, we had heard a lot about Emmett's new girlfriend, she was apparently making a huge splash in the modeling world. Alice and myself quickly agreed, my father was working the late shift tonight so I didn't hesitate to turn down Emmett's offer. _

I smiled to myself as I pulled up outside my workplace, I remembered that dinner very clearly. Rosalie was as beautiful as her reputation had led us to believe but despite her beautiful exterior she was just as lovely in side. She made both myself and Alice feel welcome and she quickly agreed to model Alice's first fashion line when it had eventually been produced. Rosalie had stuck to her promise and four years later when Alice debuted her first fashion line Rosalie was the face of it. Emmett and Rosalie are now married and run their own modeling agency which Emmett particular enjoys as he gets to host the castings, he's never missed an underwear casting yet.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my handbag from the passenger seat of my truck, it's time to face the idiot. I walked through the reception and was greeted by the over friendly Jacob Black, he had tried it on with me at the Christmas party, much to my horror. Unfortunately he hadn't quite got the message when I slapped him around the face. My heels nosily clicked against the marble floor I swiftly made my way over to the lift and relaxed once I was safely inside it, alone.

I spent the next ten floors breathing deeply to try to relax myself, I was a mass of nerves at coming face to face with Edward Cullen, especially after our previous encounter. The doors to the lift sprung open and I took a deep breath before stepping out of the lift, the sight that met me shocked me to say the least.

Directly ahead of me was my desk, with Lauren sitting at it. Great, he'd been in power for all of five minutes and he'd already replaced me. He sure doesn't waste time. I square my shoulders and confidentially walk over to my desk, I had never seen eye to eye with Lauren so this was the perfect revenge for Edward Cullen.

"What the hell Lauren?" I asked as I placed my bag down on what used to be my desk. The bitch looked up at me, a vicious glint in her eye.

"Mr Cullen promoted me today, isn't it great! He said to send you through to his office as soon as you arrived. Don't worry Bella, I'm sure they allow you to stay on as cleaning staff."

I clenched my jaw together as anger bubbled inside of me, I really disliked this woman. I picked up my handbag and stalked over towards the office which now read 'Mr E A Cullen', I glared at the sign and pushed the door open without knocking. I came face to face with Edward Cullen. He looked amazing, his hair was carefully tousled into a 'I just got out of bed style' and he was wearing a black fitted suit that clung to his sculptured body. I shook my head as the thoughts of him in just him boxers re-entered my thoughts. I did not want to remember that. I glared up at Edward but as I did so he smiled back at me, that sweet crooked smile that never failed to put me under his spell. As my eyes met his I became lost in the and the memories of our last encountered flooded through my cast iron wall.

_"Alice, I really don't feel comfortable wearing this." I groaned, looking at myself in Alice's floor length mirror. Alice had dressed me in one of her own designs, it was a floor length aquamarine coloured dress which had real diamonds sprinkled artily over it. The dress was a lace corset at the top which accentuated my breasts, the corset then flared out into a floor __length lace skirt, it was gorgeous but it just didn't suit me. It hugged my body and pushed my breasts to everybody's attention. _

_"Bella don't even think about refusing to wear this. I designed this dress for you to be worn by you. It looks amazing." Alice replied with a menacing look upon her face, I knew better than to argue with Alice about what I'm wearing. _

_I decided to just accept that I had to wear the dress and I allowed her to put my hair up into a chic bun. I took one last look in the mirror, I didn't look like myself, I looked like somebody beautiful who spent ages on their appearance. _

_Myself and Alice were going to the annual ball that Esme's charity held. All of the Cullens were invited to this event, including me. To the Cullens I am their adopted family member. Over the years I had grown closer to Alice, she was now twenty six years old and an amazing fashion designer. We eventually arrived at the venue and said our hellos to everybody there, Alice quickly left my side when she set eyes on Jasper, so here I was standing by the bar on my own, drinking yet another glass of wine. _

_I was beginning to feel a little bit tipsy when Edward made his way over to me, he was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt, typical Edward trying to rebel against the black tie dress code. He winked at me as he sat on the stool beside mine and handed me a shot._

_"I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered, looking down at the shot, refusing to meet Edward's eyes. _

_"Look at me Bella." He insisted, placing a finger underneath my chin and lifting my face so his eyes were level with my own. "Lets not argue tonight."_

_I was stunned at what he had said, we had never argued. He ignored me but we didn't argue. _

_"Why are you doing this Edward?" I asked, confused as to why he was even talking to me. He hadn't talk to me for nearly ten years, I'd seen him many times within that ten years however I had never spoken to him. _

_"Because I want to throw caution to the wind and enjoy myself for one night." _

_I thought about what Edward had said, it had been ages ago since I had thrown caution to the wind and enjoyed myself. I quickly downed the shot and creased up my eyes as it burned my throat on the way down. _

_Before I knew it I had downed another five shots and I was being pulled towards the loos by a rather drunk Edward. He turned around to look at me, his eyes were bursting with passion and I felt my insides alight with fire. I wanted him. _

_Edward pulled us both into the private toilets that were only available to people with a key, something he just happened to have. He swiftly locked the door behind us and roughly pushed me up against a wall and attacked my lips. I felt his growing bulge against my stomach and moaned in anticipation of what was to come. _

_Before long Edward had me panting against the wall, begging him to make me cum. Thankfully Edward had a lot of experience and he used it all to bring me to the brink of ecstasy and then threw me over the edge. We both came screaming each other's names. _

I quickly shook my head to deter my thoughts, my cheeks were bright red and I heard Edward chuckle as he saw the familiar blush creep through my body. He knew what I was thinking about. God he was infuriating. Somebody cleared their voice from behind Edward and as they did so I saw Edward tense up and step back to allow me to enter the room. Sitting at the desk was Carlisle himself, why was he here? Surely he wouldn't condone Edward shunning me for Lauren?

"Mr Cullen." I smiled tightly at Carlisle as I greeted him and he gestured for me to take a seat. I did as I was told and took a seat beside Edward opposite his father who sat behind the desk.

"Isabella, how many times have I told you to call me Carlisle?" He asked, shaking his head at me whilst smiling.

"Probably the same amount of times I've told you to call me Bella." I retorted chuckling to myself at our little joke, we were always formal towards each other at work however Carlisle was always chastising me for calling him Mr Cullen.

I quickly wiped the smile off of my face as I remembered that I had been replaced.

"Mr Cullen, could you please tell me why Lauren is sitting at my desk?" I asked, unsure of which Mr Cullen I was talking to.

"That's what I have called you and Edward here for." Carlisle explained, smiling at myself and Edward who were sat as far away from each other as our chairs would allow us.

"Bella as you know I am retiring and Edward is to take over the family business however I don't believe he is capable. Because of this I have decided that I'd like the two of you to take over my role as CEO of the company. Bella, you're family towards us and this is a family business and who better to help Edward discover the ropes here? I think the two of you can make this work. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife is waiting in bed for me at home."

I sat in shock as Carlisle exited the room, my mouth was hanging open like a gold fish. What had just happened? I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, I was shocked, scared, horrified, elated and disgusted. Although I had to admit the only reason I felt disgusted was the thought of Carlisle going back to Esme, who was waiting for him in bed. Gross. I turned to face Edward who appeared to be experiencing the same emotions as I was.

"So, you didn't know about this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"If I had known about it I would have put a stop to it." He hissed, turning to glare at me. My heart cracked at the look he was given me, there was so much hate in it.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, brushing aside the hurt I felt at the look he was giving me.

"Well knowing my dad the contract will be iron proof." Edward nodded towards the contract laying on Carlisle's desk. I cringed at the harsh tone of his voice, he was really angry at me. A part of me missed the looks he gave me during the charity ball. I missed him, I'd had nobody to talk to since we'd lost our friendship, it had been me on my own battling against the world. Emmett had Rosalie and Alice had Jasper, I was on my own.

Edward stood up and began pacing around the room, tugging at his hair as he paced, he always did this when he was nervous or worried about something.

"What's your problem with me Edward? I get it, we're no longer friends, I'm not good enough to be in your company but can't we just be amicable towards each other?" I sighed a sigh of relief as I finally managed to say what I had been waiting to say for ages. Edward froze and turned to face me, his face was unreadable.

"Not good enough to be in my company?" He asked, walking towards me. I felt my heart speed up as he knelt down in front of my chair, he was now on eye level with me.

"It's not exactly hard to figure it out Edward, ever since you turned sixteen you've shunned me from your company. I'm over it honestly, we had fun when we were friends and I'll always have those memories but right now we need to learn how to be amicable towards each other and run a business."

Edward's face hardened under my steady gaze, he looked angry.

"Bella, I have never thought of you as below me! Oh Bella, how wrong you are." Edward took a hold of my hand and smiled sweetly up at me, I've not seen him look at me like this since at the charity ball.

I tried to hide my shock as he kissed my hand and tears sprung into his eyes.

"Bella, for years I've been trying to hide my true feelings for you, that night at the charity ball my guard slipped and I showed you how I really felt."

"But you walked out, you looked at me as if I was dirt and you walked out." I whispered, shocked at Edward's confession.

"I had to Bella, I'm not good enough for you."

"Not good enough for me? No Edward you're not. You were, once but then you changed you treated me like shit and that made you unworthy of me."

"I had to Bella, I had to. I was sixteen when I first realized I was in love with you but you were fourteen, nobody would have allowed that! So I did what I thought was best, I threw myself at the first girl that would have me."

"Tanya." I almost growled as I said her name, she was a bitch.

"Yes, Tanya. By the time you turned eighteen it was too late for me to ever redeem myself to be good enough for you. I'd gone through so many girls trying to keep my mind off of you, it never worked. I tried, I tried so hard but every time I was with them all I could think about was you."

Tears began to spill out of my eyes as I saw the tears streaming down Edward's face, I loved him, I always had.

"Edward, you are good enough for me. We were so close when we were friends; I've missed you so much. Edward I've never been as happy as I was when we were best friends."

"Bella, I love you." He whispered, biting his lip. He looked apprehensive and scared. I slid off of my chair so I was on the floor in front of him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. As our lips met I felt a spark flow through my body, I lost myself in the kiss.

"I love you too." I giggled as I eventually pulled away from Edward to catch my breath.

"Come on miss Swan, I believe we have a contract to sign and a company to run."

"Hmm about that, I think we should rebrand the company." The minute Carlisle had confessed his plan the thought came to me., I wanted my name above the door.

"How so?" Edward asked, pulling me to stand and enveloping me in his comforting hold.

"I want my name above the door, I think we should call it 'Cullen and Swan Publishing'." I took a deep breath as I waited for his reply.

"Your name is above the door Bella."

"Edward, I'm not actually a Cullen. Despite the fact that I grew up with the Cullens I am still a Swan."

"You will be a Cullen, as soon as I get a ring on your finger."

I gasped at what Edward had said, he smiled back at me and kissed me. He was right, my name was already over the door.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Please review and let me know what you think? Is my writing style a little different in this? If so do you prefer it or do you not like it so much? **

**I'm sorry, I'm being needy. **

**Goodbye :)**

**XOXOXOX **


	2. Logic

Hello,

There's been a lot of mixed reviews over this one shot so I thought I'd explain my logic behind it all.

**Edward's behaviour?**

Edward's promiscuity is a twist on how Bella got through the time without Edward in New Moon.

In New Moon Bella turns towards Jacob to get her through her time without Edward. In this one shot Edward uses the same method as Bella however over the period of time he moves through multiple women to help numb the pain of not being with Bella. This is also much like a 'rebound' move as Edward has had his heart broken therefore he moves onto his rebound women to help him forget about Bella and to move on.

I think I may have focused this one shot on Bella's pain too much. Edward was also suffering and he chose his own way of getting through that period, whether it be right or wrong.

**The quick ending?**

I believe that Edward and Bella's love is portrayed as being invincible and this is portrayed in New Moon. In New Moon Bella doesn't think twice before taking Edward, I used this concept when Bella forgave Edward in my one shot. Bella realised that she wasn't the only one who had been hurt.

**Weak Bella?**

As to this one shot making women look 'pathetic and weak' I disagree. The character of Bella is weak otherwise she would never have taken Edward back in New Moon, I portrayed Bella's weakness in the way that she took Edward back. I also don't believe Bella represents the whole female population therefore I fail to see how I've made women look weak and pathetic.

_I hope I've explained myself properly. I tried to keep this one shot true to the books therefore I picked on character's traits and amplified them. _


End file.
